


Whisper

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GBFfemslash2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: It’s far too cold up on the deck in the middle of the night.  And yet, here Medusa is.





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of GBFfemslash2019  
Prompt used was whisper
> 
> First time writing these two, so please be gentle if commenting.

Medusa shivers at the cool breeze, rubbing at her arms and muttering under her breath. It’s far too cold up on the deck in the middle of the night. And yet, here she is. Peeking around the corner and trying to stay out of sight. Huffing, she crosses her arms and glances towards the rail yet again. 

Athena stands there, staring up at the sky with an unreadable expression. She has been out here for hours and from her relaxed posture, it’s clear that the chilly night air is barely even registering with her. Which means that Athena is somehow able to stay warm despite her armor or she’s actually  _ comfortable  _ like this. Medusa can feel another chill run through and she idly wonders if it could possibly be warmer at Athena’s side. 

Eyes growing wide, Medusa furiously shakes the thought from her mind. If anything, she should be thinking about returning to her nice, warm room where she can curl up next to Medusiana and ward off the chill that lingers in the air. Medusa could even be sharing some of her newest compositions with Medisiana right at this very moment. And yet, Medusa finds herself glancing over towards the railing once more, not quite able to bring herself to leave just yet.

Slumping back against the wall, Medusa sighs. She is  _ not  _ worried. Athena can certainly take care of herself if something were to happen. Medusa frowns, thoughts drifting to that unreadable expression that has yet to leave Athena’s face.

It just doesn’t feel  _ right _ to leave Athena out here all alone when she looks like that.

A soft sound catches her ears and Medusa turns to find Athena standing at attention, her gaze suddenly sharp. Medusa grips the edge of the deck, narrowing her eyes until she can make out something approaching the Grandcypher. The shape soon grows clearer and Medusa relaxes when she realizes that it is only Glafkos.

The owl begins to slow as it nears the ship, gliding in a neat circle and coming to rest on Athena’s outstretched arm. Glafkos shakes his feathers out before folding his wings in and hopping up to settle closer to Athena’s shoulder. He looks at Athena, blinking slowly and tilting his head from side to side. Shifting closer, Glafkos lightly butts the side of Athena’s head, gently nuzzling against her cheek.

A soft hoot echoes across the deck and Athena ducks her head, turning towards Glafkos to murmur something that Medusa cannot quite catch. The two of them stand still for a few moments, no doubt communicating in a way only they can understand. It must be welcome news considering the way Athena gently scratches beneath the owl’s beak in return.

As she turns her eyes back to the skyline, a smile spreads across Athena’s face and Medusa is unable to look away. The Athena who stands before her now is nothing like the Athena who had been leaning against the railing earlier.

“Huh. So she can smile after all.” Medusa shakes her head slightly, eyes never once straying from Athena. Despite the night air growing even cooler, Medusa finds herself lingering, content to stay right where she is.


End file.
